An electronic component mounting system that manufactures a mounted board by soldering electronic components to a board is built by joining together a plurality of electronic component mounting devices, like a printing device, a print inspection device, and an electronic component mounting device. In relation to such an electronic component mounting system, a hitherto known position correction technique of actually measuring positions of solders and transmitting the thus-acquired solder position information to another component mounting device is intended to prevent mounting failures, which would otherwise be caused by positional displacement of printed solders from electrodes formed on a substrate for soldering purpose (see Patent Document 1, for instance).
In an example provided in Patent Document 1, the print inspection device calculates an amount of positional displacement of solder sections from a pair of electrode areas, to thus determine displacement from normal positions. The thus-acquired displacement data are fed back to the printing device and fed forward to the electronic component mounting device. The printing device makes corrections to control parameters to be employed during printing operation, according to the thus-received displacement data, thereby reducing the amount of position displacement occurred during printing operation.
Further, the electronic component mounting device makes a correction to electronic component mount coordinates in accordance with the received displacement data, and mounts the electronic components with reference to positions of actually printed solder sections. The electronic components are thereby soldered to the correct positions by utilization of a so-called self-alignment effect of the electronic components being pulled to the respective electrodes by dint of surface tension of molten solder in a reflow process after the components are mounted.
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2008-199070.